1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise filter and a mounted structure of a noise filter.
2. Related Background Art
A three-terminal capacitor, a feedthrough capacitor, or the like is sometimes used as a noise filter for preventing leakage or penetration of noise through interconnections for power, signals, and so on. A known feedthrough capacitor is a multilayer feedthrough capacitor in which a signal-side internal electrode and a ground-side internal electrode are laminated through an insulator layer (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 55-43869).